This invention relates to an integrated process for converting oxygenates such as methanol and dimethyl ether (DME) to liquid hydrocarbons. The oxygenate feedstock is contacted with a zeolite catalyst in a reaction zone to distillate and/or gasoline through an intermediate olefinic material.
It is also known to contact an oxygenate feedstock with a dehydration catalyst to produce lower olefins, which may be employed as starting materials for producing gasoline. The C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 olefins are mixed with isobutane and directed to an acid alkylation reaction zone to yield a valuable alkylate gasoline.
The following patents are examples of related prior art. Their disclosures are incorporated herein by this reference to them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,958 (Garwood et al) discloses a process for converting coal to high octane gasoline which includes the step of alkylating the C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 olefins with isobutane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,885 (Banks) discloses a process for producing high octane gasoline which includes the step of alkylating a butenes stream with isobutane.
The foregoing patents do not teach the concept of providing an alkylation unit with a feedstock derived from a combination of an MTG (methanol to gasoline) reactor and an MTO (methanol to olefin) reactor.